What is Love?
by ArtemisPanther
Summary: After New Years, Zatanna has realized that she is in love with Artemis. But will Wally get in the way of their feelings for each other?
1. Prologue

"Hey babe." Says Kid Flash right as he kisses Artemis on the cheek.

"Hey, Wally." She replies, though only half-heartedly. She was surprised because they had only shared their new year's kiss last night, and she had not really expected anything more out of it. But he seemed too happy for her to break it to him.

Elsewhere in the cave, Robin attempts to do the same to Zatanna. He greets with a polite "Hey." And she replies back with another "Hey." When Robin tries to kiss her, she stops him and asks what he is doing.

"Oh, um, aren't we, you know?"

"No, I don't know."

"Dating?"

Zatanna hangs her head and pulls Robin into her room. She says "Look, Robin, it was in the heat of the moment, you know? Everyone was doing it, it's a tradition, but it's not like I could have just run over to Artemis and kissed her."

"Wait, Artemis?"

"Oh god, did I say that?"

Robin nods slowly, still confused. Zatanna sits him down and says "Robin, I'm gay."

He stares wide-eyed, for almost a minute before saying "Well, alright then. So, do you like Artemis?"

She nods and he scratches the back of his head. "Well, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's just that, I was ready to come out right then and there and kiss Artemis. But, I saw Wally pick her up and my heart sank. I didn't want anyone to notice so I kissed you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I liked it. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

Instead of saying anything, Zatanna hugs Robin for a long time. It didn't take long for him to hug her back.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

Two days had passed since Zatanna's confession to Robin. He felt like he owed her. He just couldn't help himself, knowing her deepest secret and her not knowing his. He just knew if Batman knew what he was about to do, he'd have his head on a platter.

Robin calls over to Zatanna to make sure no one is listening.

"Hey, Robin." She says.

"Hey, Zee. Listen, I really appreciate you telling me, you know what."

"Of course, it was killing me keeping it a secret to everyone."

"Exactly. Now it's killing me. I know your secret, but you don't know mine."

"Robin, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do."

He looks around one last time and takes off his mask. He looks up at her and she looks a little confused.

"I have no idea who you are."

His shoulders slump.

"Okay. My name is Dick Grayson."

She giggles but stops herself once she sees the look on his face and apologizes. He shrugs and puts his mask back on.

Artemis zetas into the cave at that moment and she smiles at Zatanna. She blushes and Robin gives her thumbs up.

She goes over and sits next to her on the couch. When she does, she notices Artemis moves a little closer.

"Hey, Zee."

"Hey, Artie. What's up?"

"Not much. Just got back from Wally's house."

"What did you do?"

"Well, he was having a family reunion and wouldn't pay much attention to me. When I tried to get him to he just brushed me off, so I left."

"I'm sorry." Zatanna holds Artemis's hand.

Artemis grins and looks at Zatanna. She blushes and looks down. They both lean back and Artemis turns on the TV. Zatanna's heart leapt when Artemis put her arms atop the couch, and around Zatanna's shoulder. She knew she was pushing it, but she snuggled a little closer.

A little more time goes by until Zatanna finally says "Artemis, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"On New Year's, I was going to go over and kiss you."

Artemis stares in shock.

"Say something. Please."

Instead of talking, Artemis presses her lips to Zatanna's sweetly and softly. She instantly kisses her back. Not needing words, they remain that way for a long time.

It had to be then that the zeta-beams activated and Kid Flash strutted in. He sees them and they break apart instantly. Artemis gets up and stutters a few words in jibberish but Wally stops her.

"What is going on here?"

Zatanna gets up.

"Wally, I'm sorry." She says.

"Stay out of it, Zee. I want to her from Artemis. Spill."

"Ever since we got together you've acted like you own me. And then you ignored me. Zatanna was there for me when you weren't."

They stand there in silence for what seems like an eternity.

Instead of saying anything else, Kid Flash storms out of the cave.

Zatanna says to Artemis "I am so sorry."

"Don't be."

Artemis hugs her and she hugs her back. She feels Artemis's tears reach her shoulder and she kindly squeezes her.


	3. Surprises

The next morning Artemis's alarm clock wakes her up.

She hits it and it turns off. She was glad it was a Saturday so she could just sleep. But she really wanted to see Zatanna, even though they had just started their relationship yesterday. But she feared running into Wally. She also realized she is yet to tell her mother about Zatanna.

With all these thoughts running through her head she didn't even realize she had gotten out of bed.

She threw on some clothes and trudged into the living room. She saw her mom was still asleep so she decided to leave her a note and head to the Cave.

When Artemis was teleported in she was delighted to see only Zatanna and Aqualad on the couch watching the news. She lets out a sigh of relief and goes to sit next to Zatanna. She is hesitant to hold her hand because of Aqualad's presence, but she does it anyways.

Zatanna takes a nervous look towards Aqualad and cuddles up a little closer towards Artemis.

"Am I, disturbing you two?" he asks in his deep, orderly voice.

They exchange looks as if to say "Should we tell him?"

They both nod and Artemis says "Look, Kaldur, we can trust you right?"

"Of course." However, the mole incident was in both his and Artemis's heads.

"Well, you know how I broke up with Wally right?"

"Yes."

"After that, I, well, it's hard to-"

But to get her to shut up Zatanna just kisses her on the lips and Aqualad's eyes widen in surprise.

Zatanna breaks apart and they both look expectantly at Aqualad.

He shrugs and says "Who am I to judge the two of you?"

He sits back down and Zatanna shrieks a girly shriek and hugs Artemis.

"We're gonna have to work on that." Says Artemis.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. It's actually kinda cute."

She hold hands again and sit back down.

After about five minutes Aqualad says "Who else knows?"

Zatanna responds "Well I told Robin I liked Artemis before even asking her out, so he knows."

"Wally saw us making out and got mad so I broke up with him, which means he knows."

"And then there's you." Zatanna finishes.

"So, Superboy, Miss Martian, Rocket, and the League are yet to find out?"

When he mentions this Zatanna goes a little pale and sits down. Artemis quickly nods at Aqualad and sits back down next to Zatanna. She puts her arm around her and asks "What's wrong, Zee?"

She sniffles and says "I just realized that I never-" she sniffles and sheds a tear. "I never told my dad that I'm a lesbian."

She barely manages to get the last part out before Artemis buries her face into her chest and tells her it is okay. Aqualad can't help but feel uncomfortable so he gets up to get some food.

The zeta tubes are activated and Batman walks in, followed by Robin and someone else, a girl wearing a suit that looks a lot like Batman's. He tells the three of them "Report to the mission briefing room. Immediately."

Once the four of them are in a line, Batman says "Allow me to introduce the three of you to your new teammate and my new protégé and Robin's partner, Batgirl."

Zatanna is the first one to offer out her hand, which Batgirl takes and Zatanna says "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to."

After Artemis and Aqualad introduced themselves, Artemis realizes "Wait a second, me, Zatanna, Batgirl, Miss Martian, Rocket. Ha! There's more girls on the team than guys!"

Aqualad and Robin exchange looks but they both shrug. Batman rubs his temples and almost yells "Pay attention!"

The five of them immediately resume the line.

"Since the others are currently absent, the five of you will be sent to Paradise Island."

"Isn't that the island of immortal female warriors that despises men?" asks Robin nervously.

"Yes. They are also the guardians of the gates of Tartarus. The gates have opened and demons are getting loose. If the Amazons fail, the demons would escape and terrorize the entire planet, and Hades himself can escape. I'll try and contact the others when I can, but right now you're all we have."

"Will any of the Justice Leaguers help out?"

"Wonder Woman and Hawkwoman are already on the scene. Get going."

"But how will we get there without the bio-ship?" asks Zatanna.

"There are zeta-tubes here and zeta-tubes on Paradise Island. Get moving."

The five of them rush over to the zeta-tubes and one by one it reads of **Robin B01**, **Aqualad B02**, **Artemis B07**, **Zatanna B08**, **Batgirl B10**.

And the teenagers disappear and reappear on an island that would be Paradise.

**A/N: Yes, I know Batgirl's designation number in the show is really **_**B16**_** but this is my version so it's **_**B10**_**. Also I hope you guys are liking it so far and it won't be long until I upload the next chapter!**


	4. Trouble in Paradise

The five teens arrived in Paradise Island to find Amazons battling with skeletons and demons. Aqualad quickly takes charge and says "We need a plan. Robin, take Batgirl and try to find Wonder Woman. She will be able to provide help. Artemis, Zatanna, and I will attempt to take out the skeletons and try to rally up the Amazons for a better attack plan."

But by the time he was finished talking, all four had rushed off into battle. He sighs but quickly joins them.

Artemis is having the time of her life, knowing that she can cut loose if she wants because she is fighting the living dead. She turns to notice Zatanna is also fighting. She can't help but look at Zatanna's butt when she turns around. Artemis is momentarily mesmerized, but when she hears a growl from behind she instantly turns around and hits the demon in the face with her bow and shoots an arrow into its shoulder.

It disappears and she grins. She turns to look back at Zatanna, and a demon is about to attack her from behind.

"NO!" shouts Artemis and she shoots three arrows. All of them lodge into the demon and Zatanna looks around surprised. She looks at Artemis and smiles. She then gasps and shouts "Nomed raeppasid!"

Artemis looks behind her and lightning rushes past her face and hits the demon behind her and it instantly disappears.

They run over to each other and hug out of gratitude. When they pull apart Artemis asks "Why can't you do that and make all the demons disappear?"

Zatanna gulps. "You know I'm not that powerful."

"Stop doubting yourself, Zee. You can do this."

She gulps again and performs a spell. "Ekam lla eht snomed raeppasid!" A tremor starts underneath their feet and it spreads across the island. Every time it passes under a skeleton or a demon, they get sucked back underground. When the spell is complete, Zatanna faints.

Aqualad, Robin, and Batgirl all run over to her. When Aqualad attempts to get nearer Artemis yells at him to get back.

"I know CPR-" interjects Robin, but Artemis stops him.

"So do I!"

She leans down, covers Zatanna's nose and presses their lips together. She tries to make sure it doesn't turn into a kiss so she keeps blowing into her mouth.

When she releases Zatanna's eyes open and she takes a large gasp. When she sits up, the other three congratulate her.

"I had no idea you were this powerful, Zatanna. I am extremely impressed." Says Aqualad.

Zatanna blushes.

"Thanks, Kaldur. Can we, um, go home now?"

She still seems dazed.

Robin looks over at the zeta-tubes, but they are trashed.

"That might be a problem."

Aqualad notices it too.

"Until we can get someone to pick us up, we should do some reconnaissance."

Robin and Batgirl shrug. They both rush of together. Artemis tells Kaldur to go and that she will help Zatanna.

He simply nods and walks off.

They sit in silence for a little bit but then Zatanna says "Thanks for saving me."

"It was nothing. I had to try to make sure it didn't turn into a kiss harder than I was trying to actually give CPR."

Zatanna laughed hard but it faded into a slight giggle. She then wraps her arms around Artemis's neck and says "Well now you should try your hardest to make sure this _is_ a kiss."

They press their lips together and remain that way until they hear a woman screaming.

They pull apart and look around. They hear another scream. They exchange looks and nod. They run near the direction of the scream.

After about five minutes of searching and more screams they find an Amazon woman and a large pile of rocks.

They run over and Zatanna asks "What's wrong?"

The Amazon wipes tears out of her eyes and says "Cleo. She's trapped under the rocks! You have to help!"

"Of course, of course." Says Zatanna.

"Elip fo skcor raepassid!"

The rocks one by one fade into nothingness. The black haired Amazon who had been screaming for help exclaims "Cleo!"

The red haired Amazon they had just saved, whose name was obviously Cleo, exclaimed "Donna!"

Donna and Cleo, much to the surprise of Artemis and Zatanna, then exchange an extremely passionate kiss. Artemis and Zatanna stare at each other and smile. They both blush a bit and they grab each other's hands, entwining their fingers.

When Donna and Cleo finally break apart, Donna looks at Zatanna and says "How can I ever repay you? Without you I wouldn't have been able to save Cleo."

"Oh, no thanks necessary. I was happy to help out."

Artemis then asks "So, are you two, um, together?" she wasn't exactly sure how to ask that. Though they didn't seem to mind since Cleo answered almost immediately.

"Yes. Donna is the love of my life."

Donna smiles and blushes. She then asks "What of you two?"

They once again look at each other smile. Zatanna answers first and says "Yes. I love Artemis with all my heart."

"I love you to, Zee."

The moment is then interrupted when Batgirl runs over to them and says "You'll never believe it! The Justice League sent one of their javelins to pick us up! Come on!"

As they are following Batgirl to the javelin, Zatanna calls back to Donna and Cleo "It was nice meeting you!"

"You to, little sister!" calls back Donna.

They then turn around to see the Justice League Javelin waiting for them to board. Both of their eyes widen in awe. Artemis even dropped her jaw. Robin walks out and calls over "Are you guys coming or not?"

**A/N: Wow! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been pretty busy but I got to it! Also, for those of you who were wondering yes, Donna is in fact Donna Troy. Also I would like to thank the user **_**falling towards nothing**_** for giving me the idea to use an Amazon relationship. I hope I can get the next chapter uploaded soon!**


	5. Mock

They sit in silence as Batman pilots the Javelin back to the cave. Zatanna can't help but look over at Robin and Batgirl, deep in conversation with each other. She wanted to know what they were talking about.

After a while Batman hit the auto-pilot button. He turned around and stood up. His chair melted into the ground.

'Whoa.' Thought Artemis. 'This must be like the Bio-Ship.'

Batman begins speaking in his dark, brooding voice.

"Your performance was acceptable to say the best. Zatanna, you proved yourself extremely valuable and powerful. For that act of bravery and skill, the entire Justice League wishes to congratulate you."

"The _entire_ League?"

She nearly mimicked what Superboy said months ago when he defeated Amazo.

Batman simply nods. Everyone, except maybe Batgirl, knew she was talking about Dr. Fate.

He continues.

"However, you managed to get the zeta-tubes on Paradise Island destroyed so they will need repair, and since Adam Strange, our zeta-tube technician, is not allowed on Paradise Island, that will be difficult. We've arrived at the Cave."

The Javelin landed on one of the edges of the cave. An opening melting into the floor and the team jumped out. Robin asks Batman if he is coming with.

"No. Killer Croc has been on a robbing spree and I haven't yet traced his new headquarters."

"Then I'm coming with you. I am still your partner you know?"

"Fine."

"Me too!" exclaims Batgirl. Batman says nothing and the two join him back in the jet.

Artemis and Zatanna watch it fly off until they notice they have standing there for almost five minutes and they weren't even holding hands.

They decided to go back inside.

When they enter they hear Superboy's voice saying "So does she have a name?"

Then, to Artemis's surprise, she hears Wally's voice.

"Yeah. Her name's Linda. Linda Park. She's totally into me. Oh, hey Artemis. We're just talking about this girl who likes me. You'd _love_ her."

He smirked.

Superboy and Miss Martian had no idea he was mocking her.

But Zatanna knew.

She put her hand on Artemis's shoulder.

"I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow Zee."

"Wait."

"What?"

"When are we going to tell the others? I mean, Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad already know. Why are we keeping it from Conner M'Gann, Rocket, and Batgirl?"

Artemis shrugs and says "I don't know. We'll tell them tomorrow. But right now, there's something I need to take care of."

She walks over to the Zeta-tubes and activates them. She walks through and is teleported away.

Artemis reappears back in Gotham City. All she can hear is Wally mocking her. She can't help herself. She punches the wall right next to her but instantly regrets it.

"Shit!"

She shakes her hand in pain and sees it is bleeding.

She wipes off the blood and begins climbing up the fire escape of the building. She jumps across the rooftops much in the same manner as the Bat Family.

She finally reaches her apartment and she realizes she is yet to come out to her mother.

She sighs and goes inside.

She looks around and finds her mother watching TV.

"Mom?"

"Hi, Artemis. Why aren't you at the Cave?"

"Something, uh, something came up. But I really needed to talk to you. Could you shut that off please?"

Paula turns off the TV and Artemis sits next to her on the couch.

She doesn't know how to start so she just begins talking.

"You'll love me no matter what, right?"

"Of course, Artemis. Why?"

"I need to tell you something. Something really important."

"You can tell me anything."

She's too scared to respond. She has no idea how her mother will respond.

"Mom, I'm, well, I-"

Her mom is still waiting for her response.

"Artemis?"

"Mom, I'm a lesbian."

She blurts it out and her mother's eyes widen, but she then smiles.

"Artemis that doesn't change anything between us. I hope you know that. You're my daughter."

"Thanks, mom."

She hugs her mother and sniffles.

"So, is there a special girl?" asks Paula.

"Yeah. It's Zatanna. In fact, I should probably get back to her at the Cave, if that's okay with you."

"Of course. I will see you tonight."

"Bye."

With that, Artemis departs and runs all the way back to the Zeta-tube, but when she gets there, it is blocked by her least favorite person in the world.


	6. Main Priorities

"What do you want?" Artemis asks with clear disdain in her voice.

"I only want to talk to my daughter. Is that so wrong?" chuckles the villainous voice of Sportsmaster.

Artemis draws her bow and repeats "What do you want?"

"You've been a very bad girl Artemis. Well, actually, you've been a very _good_ girl. Which is the problem. You need to be put in your place."

He takes a step closer. Artemis takes a step back. She aims her bow at his chest.

He laughs.

He pulls a switchblade out of his pocket and flips it out. He walks close and Artemis fires her arrow. He slices it in half and punches her in the face, knocking her out.

Back at the Cave Zatanna is trying to call Artemis. When it goes to voicemail for the third time she decides to leave a message.

She wishes to come out to the rest of the team, but she wants Artemis by her side.

She comes out of her room to find that Rocket is still not at the Cave.

"Do you guys know where Raquel is?"

"I believe she was going on a mission with Icon. I have realized it is rare for any of us to go on missions with our mentors anymore." Replies Kaldur.

Kid Flash and Miss Martian murmur in agreement.

Both Zatanna and Superboy look uncomfortable at his comment, but Zatanna is unsure why Superboy did since he patched up his relationship with Superman.

She decides that she can do this without Artemis.

But just as she is about to speak up the zeta-tubes are activated.

_**Robin B01, Batgirl B10**_

They appear and walk inside.

"Were you able to apprehend Killer Croc?" asks Aqualad.

"Yeah, we got him." Says Batgirl, a little over-excited.

"Yeah, it was Batgirl that took him out in the long run." Says Robin.

She blushes. Zatanna can't help but feel spite.

They both join the others on the couch but Zatanna goes back to her room.

Robin notices and goes after her.

He walks in to find her sitting on her bed with a tear going down her face.

"What's wrong Zee?"

"Did you know that my birthday is tomorrow? It's my first birthday without him."

"Zatanna, it's okay."

"Is it?"

Robin looks at her and sees the sorrow on her face. He shuts the door and sits next to her.

"I can tell that isn't all that's bothering you."

"No it isn't."

"What is? Is it something to do with Artemis?"

"No. it has to do with you."

"Whoa, what?" Robin is taken aback by this comment.

"Sorry, that's not exactly what I meant."

"Well what did you mean?"

"It seems like right after I come out to you, you have Batgirl right there. She just popped up out of nowhere and you're best friends with her, practically dating."

"Yeah?"

"It made me feel like I was nothing. I felt like I was easily replaceable. It made me wonder if Artemis ever lost me, would she move on just as fast?"

Robin grabs her hand. "Zee, I still haven't moved on. I still have deep feelings for you but you belong with Artemis. I know if she ever lost you she wouldn't move on. Neither would I. But, I've known Batgirl. I knew her before she was Batgirl."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She goes to my school. Wait, forget I said that."

Zatanna chuckles. "No matter what you will do anything to protect your identity won't you?"

"Strict Bat Family Policy. No exceptions."

She smiles.

"Thank you, Robin."

She hugs him and he hugs her back.

After they came back out Zatanna was once again interrupted.

_**Recognized Batman 02, Green Arrow 08**_

She sighs and hangs her head. All the others look expectantly at the zeta-tubes.

Batman's deep voice tells them "Report to the briefing room."

Soon enough they are all there.

"Artemis is missing. She was last seen in the Cave. It is presumed that she was taken by Sportsmaster. It is unknown whether or not she is still alive because of his irrational behavior."

Zatanna steps forward.

"We're going to try and find her right?"

"I'm afraid not. Green Arrow and Black Canary are already investigating. It is not your main prior-"

Then the most unexpected thing happens.

Zatanna slaps Batman right across the face and shouts at him.

"NO! It is my main priority! I've already lost one love and I can't lose another!"

When she says that Superboy, Miss Martian, and Batgirl all look confused.

"We are going to search and find Artemis, whether you like it or not! And if you try to stop me I swear on my life I will hex your ass into the next century!"

Robin's eyes widen and he suddenly fears for Zatanna.

Batman recovers and wipes the blood away.

Zatanna nearly quivers in fear of what he will do next.

"I couldn't agree more. We have two main hypotheses on where she might be held. One of them is in the LexCorp building, due to Sportsmaster's connection to the Light. The other is on one of Ra's al Ghul's back-up island, temporarily owned by Talia. As far as I know, Talia owes Sportsmaster a favor. Zatanna, you can pick which base you want to search and who you want on your squad."

All of them just stare at him in shock.

Zatanna is the first to recover and she says "I want to go to Ra's al Ghul's island. I want to take Robin, M'Gann, and-"

She looks back at the Team. Then back at Batman.

"You."


	7. Rescue

"I'm going to." Says Wally. "I owe it to Artemis."

Zatanna says "Fine. Let's go."

The two teams split up. Zatanna, Robin, M'Gann, KF, and Batman all board the Bio-Ship and fly out the edge of the Cave.

As the Bio-Ship is flying to the island all Zatanna can think about is whether or not Artemis is okay or if they're going to find her.

All of a sudden she feels someone grab her hand. She turns around to see it is Wally. "Zatanna, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For just acting like a complete jerk when I saw you and Artemis. I should have supported you guys."

Zatanna sheds a tear of happiness. She hugs him and whispers in his ear "Thank you."

He hugs her back.

After about forty minutes the Bio-Ship reaches Ra's al Ghul's island. They all activate their stealth-tech and exit the jet. Batman tells them to break off into teams. To no one's surprise, Robin goes with him.

That leaves Zatanna, M'Gann, and KF to wander an island they have never been on before.

They wander around a little bit until they spot Black Spider and Hook guarding two large doors. They also see Batman and Robin running across the top. Zatanna nods to M'Gann and she turns invisible. She walks around and control's Hook's hand to stretch out and knock himself out. Black Spider is then constantly alert. But M'Gann strikes. She lifts him into the air and sends severe pain down his spine, causing him to let out a small scream until M'Gann shuts it off.

"What is she doing?!" asks Kid Flash.

Zatanna could only stand there in shock.

They see Black Spider's goggles glow green, as well as M'Gann's eyes. Eventually she drops him, leaving him catatonic and she floats back to the ground.

"Artemis is through this door!"

"What did you-" Kid Flash is about to ask until M'Gann telekinetically rips open the doors.

He runs in front of her and tells them to wait there. He speeds ahead. Zatanna fears asking M'Gann about she did to Spider. He looks back and sees him lying on the floor. She sees him twitch and she has to look away, nearly throwing up.

"Are you okay, Zatanna?" she asks in her sweet, girlish voice.

She swallows and replies "I'm fine, M'Gann."

Kid Flash returns and says "She wasn't anywhere, but there was only on locked door."

"She has to be in there."

"I can do a mental scan of the room once we get to the door."

"We're not that far. Follow me."

They arrive at the door and M'Gann touches it, her eyes glowing green. Her expression changes to horrified and she rips the door down, piece by piece.

"Is she in there?" asks Zatanna.

"Yes. Come on!"

The three of them run down and KF mentally contacts Robin and tells him where they are. Robin replies "Get out of there KF! That's where the Lazarus Pit is!"

But it was too late, they had reached downstairs to find Sportsmaster, Ra's al Ghul, a young woman standing next to Ra's, several Shadows, and Artemis, bounded and gagged.

"Artemis!" shouts Zatanna.

She attempts to shout something back but Sportsmaster forces her onto her knees.

Ra's snaps and the Shadows suddenly surround the three of them. M'Gann looks around and all the shadows fall back. The young woman pulls out a gun and shoots M'Gann in the shoulder.

It all happened so quickly she wasn't able to stop him. She screams and falls to her knees. Kid Flash runs over to her, but Zatanna has her hand pointed at Sportsmaster. He grins and punches her straight in the face.

Artemis attempts to scream. Sportsmaster shoves her near the Lazarus Pit. "Now, to continue. I am going to turn you back into an infant, so hopefully I can raise you right this time."

Kid Flash looks at him and in the blink of an eye he runs over, grabs Artemis, runs her back to where M'Gann was, runs back, punches both Ra's and the young woman, and lastly, he kicks Sportsmaster into the Lazarus Pit.

Ra's quickly recovers and lunges at Kid Flash, but he trips over Zatanna, which wakes her up.

She rips the gag out of Artemis's mouth and unties her. They kiss passionately and when they break apart Artemis says "Thank you, so much. I thought he was actually going to do it."

They look over Kid Flash taking on the woman and he says "A little help over here?"

Zatanna chuckles and says "Llaf peelsa!"

Suddenly the woman he was fighting stumbles and falls backwards.

Batman and Robin then both flip into the room in fighting positions. They look around to see everything that has happened. They return to normal positions.

Robin sees gurgling in the Lazarus Pit and asks "Who's in there?"

"Oh, right. Retsamstrops emoc otni eht ria!"

Suddenly the baby Sportsmaster is lifted out of the Pit into the air and levitated back into Artemis's arms.

She chuckles and says "Hopefully _I_ can raise _you_ right this time."

They hear groaning and look at M'Gann. Her arm opens a whole and the bullet falls out. She regenerates and gets up.

"What did I miss?"

Kid Flash says "I saved the day." A little too proud and Artemis playfully punches him in the arm.

He then looks at her seriously and apologizes.

She forgives him and gives him a kiss on the cheek, but walks back to Zatanna. Batman says "We'd better return to the Cave and get them behind bars."

"What about Sportsmaster?" asks Zatanna.

"The Gotham Orphanage for Troubled Children will do."

Artemis chuckles and says "It fits."


	8. Closure

Nearly a week had passed since Artemis's rescue. She and Zatanna had properly come out to everyone and they were accepted.

Artemis and Zatanna were the only ones in the Cave on the lazy Sunday morning, just snuggling and watching TV.

Then Superboy stumbles in, clearly still half-asleep. M'Gann follows after him, perky as ever. Artemis and Zatanna notice they are looking at each other differently.

They exchange looks with each other and nod, both knowing what Conner and Megan did last night.

M'Gann greets the two of them and sits on the couch.

"So how's your dad, Artemis?"

"Actually I haven't gone to check on him in the orphanage. I'll probably go sometime today."

"I could go with you if you want." Says Zatanna.

"Sure."

Artemis kisses her on the forehead and gets up, stretching. Zatanna gets up after her and they begin walking to the teleporters.

"Bye, Superboy." Says Zatanna, but when she looks he has fallen asleep at the counter.

"Who knew Kryptonian got exhausted like that?" snickers Artemis, getting giggles from Zatanna in return.

Before they reach the zeta-tubes it reads off _**Recognized: Kid Flash B03**_

Kid Flash is teleported in. He says hi to them and kind of awkwardly walks off. Artemis and Wally had never fully forgiven each other, but they both knew they would eventually.

Artemis takes one last look at Wally as he sits on the couch as the energy of the zeta-tube surrounds her and she is taken away from the Cave.


End file.
